


Untitled

by czar_ttvnttpm



Category: Chaobaan, Polca, Taynew, honey - Fandom, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, Flight Attendants, Lawyers, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_ttvnttpm/pseuds/czar_ttvnttpm
Summary: TayNew Smut AUWhere New is a flight attendant and Tay’s a lawyer who’s on board of the plane. Suits and ties, impulse and sex. Can they resist the temptation each other brings?
Kudos: 2





	1. Untitled

“Like what you’re seeing?” 

New was brought to reality when the person in front of him spoke. 

‘Oh shit’ he thought. 

New looked away to hide his embarrassment and the redness of his cheeks.

“I’m sorry for ruining your shirt sir. I’ll—“

“Tawan,” Tay cut him off. 

“Huh?”

“Call me Tawan.” Tay eyed New. He scanned him from his head to toe. 

New continued talking about how apologetic he is and taking responsibility of what happened. 

Tay on the other hand cannot deny the fact that this person in front of him looks luscious. His plump, kissable lips. It’s all he could ever think of. 

How New could scream his name with that soft voice of his. How he would make New kneel in front of him, pleasuring him. Or how he would suck New and make him moan in pleasure.

Yes, Tay was eye fucking him. And the growing bulge between his legs cannot deny that he’s too horny to not do anything with it. 

On the other hand, New, tho he felt Tawan, that’s what the person in front asked to be called, knew he was being stared on, he did not mind. 

He couldn’t even focus properly because this person just blatantly and confidently stared at him with his body out wide in the open. 

The sexual tension between the two was too intense that New’s rational thoughts flew out of the window. 

‘Fuck professionalism,’ he thought as he kissed Tawan viciously and pushed him inside the stall. 

Tawan responded to the intensity and smirked. ‘That’s what I thought, but baby no, I’m the one in charge.’

Tawan started exploring New’s body. Touching him everywhere. Carefully but swiftly removing New’s vest. He proceeded to kissing New’s neck and sensually sucking his Adam’s apple. 

New moaned from the sensation he’s feeling. 

“Ohhh”

Tay continued kissing his neck while covering New’s mouth. 

“Shh. Don’t be too loud babe. As much as I want you to scream my name, we don’t want them hearing us right?” 

New nodded. Thrusting his head back. ‘Oh this feels so good’ 

Tay trailed down New’s body. Unbuttoning every button of New’s white shirt he encounters. 

Tay dwelled on New’s bully button and sucked the hell out of it. 

“Oh. Please”

Tay looked up and smirked. New had his head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly opened. 

“I’m going to pull your pants down now. Do you want me to stop?” 

New looked down. Him asking permission is just sexy. New pulled Tay up and kissed him fully. 

“No Tawan. Please continue.”

Once Tay heard those words, the fine thread that was holding his patience snapped off. 

He pulled down New’s pants revealing his shaft ready to be taken care of. 

Before fully indulging himself with what’s served. He had the urge to tease New for a little bit. He rubbed his palm against New’s undergarment. Gaining a low growl from New and arousing him more. 

New arched his back, meeting Tay’s palm. Wanting more. Begging for more. And when Tay finally held New’s, his breath hitched and he held Tay’s arm for support. 

Tay finally removed New’s underwear freeing New’s cock. Tay wrapped his fingers around it slowly. Torturing New with pleasure. He looked up to see New holding on to the rail of the washroom like he’s about to break it. New’s closed eyes and few drops of sweats made him look extra hotter. 

“Look me in the eye New.”

With every strength he has left, New looked down to the person kneeling in front of him. He watched this person expertly handle his cock. Pumping it back and forth. Slowly at first. Then stopping midway. Teasing, and making him lose his sanity more.

“Uh. Faster.” 

New couldn’t take it anymore. He took Tay’s hand and guided for it to pump faster and harder. Tay gave in and let New guide his hand. 

With ragged breathing and a few breath hitches, New came on Tay’s hands. 

Before New could reposition himself for more support, Tay shoved New’s cock to his mouth. He didn’t let New regain his composure. 

He licked every single semen that came out of New and wholeheartedly sucked his dick. 

“D-amn. More. Uhh.” New couldn’t stop himself from moaning and asking. He tries so hard to keep it low but the man in front of him is making it hard. Especially when he started sucking faster and deeper. Moving his mouth downward to his balls. Tay expertly did this repeatedly.

New held Tay’s shoulder like he’s holding his dear life. He digged his nails onto his back because he couldn’t take the pleasure anymore. It’s making him crazy. 

“I’m, I’m almost there. Uh fuck.” Throwing his head back, he convulsed and came again. This time on Tay’s mouth.

Tay stood up meeting New’s height. He looked him in the eye. A few cum dripping from his mouth. He kissed new torridly. 

The other was still catching his breath from the mind blowing and cock clenching blowjob he had. But New matched Tay’s intensity. Tasting himself in Tawan’s mouth. Tasting both the semen and the alcohol Tawan drunk earlier before the incident. 

Tawan made New face the other way. It was a tiny space, but he’ll make it work. 

Tay continued kissing New’s back reaching every place in his body that needed to be touched. New’s skin reddened from all the skin grabbing he made awhile ago and for sure it’s going to get more prominent especially on his butt cheek.

Tay reached for his back pocket. A condom and a lube. Yes, a boy scout. He’s so glad that his friend secretly put the condom and lube in his suit perfectly timed for the sex. He made a mental note that he should send a wine bottle to his bestfriend. 

“Stay still New. Don’t move.”

He received a low groan from New. And this impatient person was begging for a skin to skin contact. New needed him now! He wants Tay in him! 

“I’m going to put my lubed fingered in your butthole.” 

He chanted to New’s ear. He’s whispering every step he’s doing while doing it to New. And god, his words make him roll his eyes back.

‘That’s so sexy’ New mentally said. 

“And in your peritoneum too.”

“Uhh. Uhm. Tawan”

Tay finger fucked New’s butthole. Readying him for the penetration that’s about to happen. 

He unzipped his pants. Freeing his cock from the rough undergarments he had. He ripped off the condom packet. Before he could put it on. New turned around. 

He smirked and he got the lube behind Tawan. Put it in his palm and rubbed off Tay’s cock. He did it while looking at him in the eye. Not breaking the eye contact they have, New pumped Tay’s hard cock, but Tay stopped him midway. 

“I’ll take care of you first.” Tawan smirked and swiftly put on the condom. 

“Turn around and let me do you.”

Before New could answer, he felt Tay insert his being into him. 

“Haa. Argh” 

Tawan took it as a sign to continue giving New his cock fully. 

“Oh my god.” New threw his head back on Tay’s shoulder. Adjusting himself to the monster right inside of him. His chest rising up and down. Breathing through his mouth. 

Tay stood still for a minute. Letting New completely adjust to him. He showered New’s shoulder with kisses, sucking his skin like a baby. He did that for a few more moments when he felt New wriggling. 

New wriggling his asshole was him giving a sign to Tay that he’s ready. Moaning a few more here and there.

Tay held onto New’s waist, drawing his body closer to his. “I’m going to fuck you hard and senseless.”

“Oh god. Yes.” New moaned again.

Tay pushed himself deeper into New and slowly pulled out of him leaving the tip of cock inside New. He did this a couple of times and New was not having it. 

Frustratedly, New pushed himself onto Tay’s and set the pace. He wanted it hard and fast. He waited for so long and had been teased for so long. 

He rammed himself back up Tay gaining a low growl from him. New kept pumping, pushing and pulling himself from Tay’s cock. Hardly breathing, hands on his mouth just to cover his moans. He’s trying so hard not to scream. 

Tay was having it. There’s too much pleasure. 

“god you’re good.” He held New’s waist and helped him with the pace. 

“Oh Tawan. I’m close”   
Gosh I’m near”

“Keep going, New. Fuck.” 

Oh god. Tay thought. He’s all sweaty from his torso to his groin, it’s dripping but he couldn’t careless because New was doing him so hard that he couldn’t contain his groans and moans. He’s having a hard time breathing properly because of New. 

One last hard thrust hitting New’s prostate, made New convulse. 

“Oh. Tawan. I— uhh”

And before he could finish his words, he came. And so did Tay. Both reach the zenith together. 

Panting and the engine sound. That’s all you can hear inside the washroom. The room was steamy and their bodies were pieced together. 

Tawan broke the silence. “That was good. Damn you’re great.” 

New nodded unconsciously still focusing on breathing normally. 

‘Fuck’ New thought. He pulled himself out of Tay immediately. He groaned with the sudden emptiness inside him. ‘Oh god. What have I done. Not that I regret it, but why in the washroom?’

Tay heartily chuckled when he saw New’s facial expression. “Don’t worry. I enjoyed it and this would be a secret. Our dirty little secret.” 

He smirked while cleaning himself up. New, on the other hand, was just standing there. Trying to take in what had happened. Oh the embarrassment. Did someone hear them? How is he supposed to go back there and smile to everyone pretending this whole thing never happened. 

He snapped back to reality when he felt hands on his body. Tay was cleaning him up. Gosh no. He pulled away. 

“I- I’ll do it.” he might not be able to control himself if this demi god touches him again. Tay is filly clothed already, but you could still see how hot and sculpted his body is. 

‘Stop. New. Stop thirsting over him.’

“It was fun. New.” Tay smirked. “Don’t worry everyone’s asleep so I’m pretty sure no one heard you.” 

New looked away and fixed his uniform. He looked at the mirror. He sure does look like someone who was just fucked, his hair giving it away and the smell of sex that covered him and. Prim. Proper. Neat. He fixed himself until he was satisfied. 

Tay just stared at him. Through the mirror. Gosh if I don’t get out of here, I would take him again and again. 

“I’m going out first. Then you come out after a few minutes.”

“Okay.”

But before Tay leaves, he went closer to New. He gave him one last long, wet and hot kiss to the lips. And when he pulled back and went for the door, New was left there hanging, wanting more. 

Few hours and they have reached their destination. New ushered the guests out of the plane. Looking presentable and friendly. 

Tay was getting off too. And before Tay completely got off the plane, he pulled out a card. “That’s my personal number. Call me.”


	2. Unsolicited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after the encounter. Two days of wanting to feel him again. Will the intensity of the first time be the same second time around?

Tossing and turning. Ruffling of the sheets and the soft sound coming from the television of his hotel room filled the room. 

It’s been two days and two nights since the body clenching encounter between him and Tawan. He still cannot get over how he let himself get banged inside of the plane’s washroom. And every time he thinks about the ungodly deed, he can’t help, but imagine things. 

New got up. “Fuck. I need a cold shower.” 

The water has been running for almost 10 minutes now, and New’s just standing there thinking and contemplating if he should call the number or not. The cold shower isn't helping, and he should stop thinking about it or else, he'd be late to a casual dinner party with his friends. 

He stepped outside the shower still frustrated but went on with his night to prepare. With much contemplation on what he should wear, he opted for an ironed white shirt paired with a simple slim fit suit pants. He looked at his watch and realized that it's almost 8 in the evening. He should get going, or else he'd be late. 

He entered the restaurant and was ushered to the patio where some of his friends were. He was surprised to see some unfamiliar faces at the dinner table but was later introduced to them. They have exchanged greetings and pleasantries here and there, and New was invited to sit on one of the empty chairs at the very end of the table. 

Everyone was having fun including him, but he was curious why they haven't started dinner yet. He turned to his friend, Gun, who was across him. "Why haven't we ordered yet?" New tried his best to keep his voice low, so the others won't hear him. He wouldn't want to spoil the atmosphere just because he's getting hungry. "Oh. Sorry I forgot to tell you. We already ordered, and I think they're prepping the food now," Gun said apologetically.

"Oh. Okay." 

Gun smiled and winked. "I got you. I know your preferences and I made sure we get food that you like." 

"Psh. Thanks!"

As they continued talking, the food came. New took the chance to order a glass of sangria. He needs alcohol in his system to get through the socialization going on right now. And he needs it to get a good night's sleep. Maybe. It might also help him forget the vivid memory he has with the stranger. 

Everyone was comfortably joking and talking to each other when someone graced the patio with his presence. New was too engrossed with the food in front of him, but froze when he heard call someone out.

“O-ho! Tay Tawan V.,” Off started. “Come on man! Why are you late?” 

New’s breath hitched. He’s chanting in his head. ‘It’s just a name. Same name. Maybe it’s not him.’ 

‘Right?! Right?! God please tell me it’s not him.’ He thought. He can’t look at the direction of the patio’s entrance, for he’s still hoping that it’s not the person he’s thinking about. 

But as seconds go by, the loud friends started greeting him. “A lawyer who’s late? What is this?” Everyone laughed at the remark. 

New’s hopes were shattered when he heard the voice of the person who just arrived. That deep sound voice that he heard from afar is the same deep voice that he had encountered during his flight. 

He still hasn’t faced the entrance, but he’s sure as hell that it’s the same Tawan who fucked him on the plane. Is the same Tawan who’s there sharing the same space as him. 

The voice laughed which made New turn. He’s at the very end of the table where the lighting was dim. 

‘God he looks delectable,’ he thought. Two days I haven’t seen him, but he still looks handsome and hot as ever. 

New was busy feasting and lusting over him when Tawan roamed his eyes around the room. 

New’s eyes widened when his eyes met with Tawan, or as his friends call him, Tay. Because of the sudden eye contact, he couldn’t help but cough and choke on his own saliva. Gun looked at his direction checking out New if he was okay. The whole crowd diverted their attention to him and asked how he was doing. New waved his hands to signal that he’s doing fine. 

Tay, on the other hand, smirked. Amused that the person who occupied his mind for the last two days is coincidentally right in front of him. He waited for his call. 

He didn’t expect to see him there, so when his eyes met New’s a range of emotions fired him up. He was disappointed, yes, but he cannot deny the fact that he longed for New. The moment they shared at that plane was rather memorable and hard to brush off. 

New excused himself to the washroom to get his shit together. 

Tay’s eyes followed New ’til he disappeared from his sight. He looked desirable in that white, plain shirt. It’s not much, but somehow New made it look sexy — or maybe that was just him and his libido. Damn. He needs to brush the thought off because he can feel the fire eating up his system

“I’ll go to the washroom first,” he replied. “Just has some business to do.”

New was just washing his face. Trying to hide its redness. 

“Out of all people my friends are friends with, why him?!” He frustratedly ruffled his hair as he looks at his reflection. 

“Wait,” he composed himself. “So what? What if he’s there?” 

“New, come on. It was just a one-time thing. He probably forgot about you and have fucked someone else.” 

He continued talking to himself thinking that he’s alone in the washroom, not knowing that someone was watching him quietly. 

“Okay Thitipoom. Game plan. You don’t know him. You have not met him. You are not to look at him nor talk to him. Okay?!” New talked to himself and pointed at his reflection. “Okay. Let’s do this.” 

“You’re cute.” 

“Shit!” New exclaimed. “What the hell?” 

The owner of the voice laughed. He was by the door watching New trying to convince himself and chanting that he does not know a person named Tawan. 

Tay took a step closer to New. And another step. 

New’s too shocked of Tawan’s presence that he was glued on the floor. He couldn’t step back because he was too busy trying to comprehend that the person he’s been thinking about for two days is actually here. Breathing the same air as him, invading again his personal space. 

Few more steps and Tawan’s body is already touching his. “Hi baby, why didn’t you call me?,” he huskily whispered on New’s ears. 

He was shaken by the voice and how Tawan said it. He snapped back to reality and took a step back. He avoided the gaze of the other while trying hard to hide the tint of red in his cheeks. 

“I didn’t know I was obligated to call you.” 

Tay smirked, “I thought you didn’t know me?” 

“I—“ 

“It’s okay. Who would forget about me? About that hot encounter of us?” 

Tay took another step. Now his face few inches away from New’s again. He looked at New’s lips while biting his own. New, now aware of Tay’s step towards and him and the way he looks at his lips, he could not help but gaze at Tay’s bitten lips. ‘Fuck.’ 

Tay averted his eyes to New’s, and he’s looking at him like he’s asking for permission. Asking for permission to kiss him. It took seconds for New to realize what he meant and wanted. New’s breathing paced up a little bit, anticipating Tay’s next move. He didn’t vocalize that he’s thinking of kissing him too, but he for sure knows he gives off the vibe that he wants Tay to attack his lips. 

Tay smirked, feeling the atmosphere, he held New’s waist and pulled him closer to him, slamming his lips too his. The exchange was slow paced at first, but as seconds pass, it became heated. They both have waited for this. 

New reached for Tay’s nape and pulled him closer as if there’s still a space between them. ‘Why didn’t I call him sooner. What the hell? He tastes so good. Damn.’ 

New was reaching for Tay’s buttons, forgetting that they are in a public space. 

He was about to drag him to one of the stalls when someone forcefully opened the door. 

Both of them were surprised of the sudden noise both from the people who’s about to come in and from the door. 

“Oh! I guess this place is taken.” 

They pulled away from each other immediately, and before Tay could speak, New was already on his way out, embarrassed and wishing for the earth to please swallow him alive. 

Tay shook his head and followed New out right away.


	3. Unsolicited 2.2

When he reached the patio where all of his friends are, he saw New at the far-end side. A smile was plastered to his face. Oh, what are the chances that the only empty seat in this table is the seat next to his. He made his way to New’s casually. 

New was still embarrassed from what happened a while ago. Gun asked him if New was okay, and the latter said yes. He saw Tay making his way to his side, and that’s when he realized that the only seat available was the one next to him. ‘Shit,’ he thought. ‘I’m barely holding on to my sanity, how am I supposed to hold back if he’s next to me.’ 

Tay looked at New as he sat down. 

Everything’s normal and sound. Everyone was enjoying each other’s company, and they were all talking with each other and sharing stories. 

Everything was all fun until New felt a hand on his thigh. Surprised, he quickly looked at the owner of the hand. He looked at him with a questioning look, but Tay was nonchalant about it. New subtly brushed Tay’s hand off of his thigh and joined the conversation again. 

Tay was also listening to the stories of the people around them, but he put back his hand on New’s thighs. He was squeezing his inner thigh every now and then. Sexually brushing it up and down. 

New was feeling sensations. He let out a soft low growl when Tay started squeezing his inner thighs. Tay was stroking it up and down, and intentionally brushing his crotch. New closed his eyes due to the sudden attack to him. 

He looked at Tay, but this person was feigning innocence of what he’s doing. He’s talking to these people like he isn’t doing anything miraculous. New is just thankful that he’s at the far-end corner where no one could see his reactions. And this guy beside him is taking advantage of it. 

Tay was stroking and squeezing New’s thighs. Making sure it almost always hit his crotch. As the laugh from their friends gets louder, Tay is also getting bolder. 

New tried to remove Tay’s hand from him, but Tay’s next move made him cling onto it. Tay blatantly placed his palm on top of New’s crotch. This gained him a whimper from New. 

New was squirming, getting excited, and nervous at the same time. He cleared his throat trying to suppress a moan coming from him. Because of this, Gun and Off, the couple opposite to them, shifted their gaze at New. 

New felt their gaze and smiled at them. The couple frowned at him, and they were about to ask him, but they’re friends called their attention. 

New let out a sigh and softly slapped Tay’s hand. The latter looked at him and smirked. He said lowly, “enjoy, babe.” 

New was about to question him when he felt Tay’s palm moving above his crotch. “Fuck,” he said softly. He felt his bulge growing from the touch of Tay. Suddenly he’s annoyed of the cloth blocking his cock from Tay’s hands. 

Tay was palming him while joining the conversation. He innocently joked around with them, but his hands under the table were busy playing with New.  
He continued to press on New’s growing bulge. Slowly at first. Then he moved the pace up faster and pressed on it harder. Then slow again. Tay was teasing him, and New is not one bit happy about it.

New was already suppressing his moans and growl, and Tay is teasing him still. He looked at Tay annoyed, and the latter felt it, so he faced New. “I’ll give you what you want New, make sure you stay quiet, or else we’ll get caught.” 

Like a kid who needs something, he obediently nodded while whimpering softly. ‘God, this guy is too good that I cannot resist him. He’s a walking temptation.’ 

Tay then proceeded to palm New’s crotch faster and harder this time, gaining a squeeze to his arm from New. New was whimpering and throwing his head back subtly. 

A few more seconds and touch from Tay, New’s almost there. He closed his eyes. “Give it to me baby,” Tay said. And with the cue from Tay, New convulsed and came on Tay’s hand – rather on his pants. 

New let out a growl. Not too loud to be heard by everyone, but not too soft to not be heard by Tay. 

New’s breathing was uneven and rough. That was hot and dangerous, but he couldn’t even think straight. Maybe it was the alcohol that gave him the courage to let Tay do him like that, at a public place. Again. 

He was trying to recover from the tension and trying to calm himself down, so he asked for ice water from the waiter. It annoyed him that he’s the only one affected, and he’s annoyed at how he couldn’t do the same thing for Tay too.

As the night deepens, they decided to part ways as some of them still need to wake up early the next day. 

New knew that he’s still aroused from the moment they have awhile ago, but it can’t go on anymore. 

So when everyone decided to leave and some of them left for the washroom, he stealthily said goodbye to few of the friends especially to Off and Gun who organized the get together. 

He hurriedly left after not wanting Tay to see him leave. Cause God knows what can happen if he sees him. 

He called for a cab and went straight to the hotel he’s staying at.

When Tay returned to the table, the first thing he did was look for New. He frowned when he couldn’t find him and realized he ran off. 

“What the hell?” he cursed. 

Off sensed that something was bothering Tay, so he went up to him and asked what was wrong.

“Nothing,” he sighed. He looked at his friend and thanked him for the night. He also bid farewell to all of them, and hurried back to where he’s staying for the night. 

He got back to his place, frustrated and aroused. He was clearly not in the mood because New left without saying goodbye and he did not even get something in return for making him come. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about New. He closed the door behind him, but he was still thinking about New’s plump, and wet lips. He was thinking about how he would take New again and again. How he would moan his name loudly this time without minding if someone would hear him or not. 

“What the fuck!”

He hurriedly changed and made his way to the hotel’s exclusive amenities. Hoping that he would be able to forget the man and calm his nerves down. 

He made his way up to the top floor where all the amenities are. There was a pool and steam room on the topmost floor  
that’s exclusive only to the members of the hotel. Fortunately, no one was there, and it made it more peaceful for Tay. 

He walked to the room where the sauna is.

Tay sat at the very end of the room. He stayed there with his head one arm rested on the back of the bench and his head bent down. He’s been trying to stay calm and compose. Trying to brush off the fact that New didn’t call then left him at the restaurant. He frustratedly shook his head and .

He has been there for a few minutes now, and the steam isn’t helping to calm his nerves down. 

He massaged his nasion with his other hand and took a deep breath.


	4. Unsolicited 2.4

New has reached his destination. It took a long time for him to decide if he should go or not. In the end, he decided that he needed this time especially of what happened awhile ago.

New reached for the door handle.

He was hoping no one’s inside, but to his disappointment, someone was already sitting there. 

The man sitting at the end looked at the now opened door. And to New’s shocked, it was the person he least expected to be there is staring at him right now.

‘What the fuck.’ The only thing that could describe the situation. What are the chances of him and Tay seeing each other again. Damn this city is big! But why do they keep meeting! 

Shock was evident in Tay’s face too when he saw New standing in front of him. The fact that New is standing right there and there was already a sight to behold, but a New standing there, topless and with just a towel on his waist was something else. 

He’s still mad and frustrated that New left earlier without properly saying goodbye to him, but seeing him for the nth time — being mad and frustrated is beyond him. 

New was about to leave and run, but Tay was faster. Speed. He stood up immediately when New turned around. He grabbed New’s hands. 

New’s eyes widened. He wasn’t facing Tay, but he felt something. His hand brushed off something that shouldn’t be brushed off. 

To Tay’s realization and because of the unforeseen touch, he looked at his body. The towel that was on his waist a few seconds ago was now gone because of the sudden movement. Tay was holding New’s wrist and New’s hand accidentally brushed off Tay’s naked glory.

New faced Tay with widening eyes. 

“I— I’m sorry”

“Are you really tho? Cause I’m not.” Tay replied. 

“You left after I did you. You left without saying goodbye too.

New.” 

New cleared his throat. He knew Tay has sculpted body. Hell he got a taste of it but seeing it again, with him completely naked with just the two of them after the encounter is something he never thought of. 

They’ve just been staring at each other for seconds now and no one dared to speak. The tension in the air was rising. Both of them knew that what happened in the restaurant awhile ago was just a preview.

Tay was still holding New’s wrist. And New, without thinking pulled his wrist to pull Tay and kissed Tay. 

Tay was shocked with the sudden kiss from New. He’s not complaining because he sure as fuck wants it too. 

New held Tay’s hands making sure that he takes dominance this time. With his other hand, he grabbed Tay’s waist and spun around. Locking Tay between the steam room’s door and his body. 

“Hmm” Tay moaned. They were kissing like there’s no tomorrow. The kiss was passionate and slow at first, but New hungrily fastened the pace. New grabbed both hands of Tay and pinned it up above his head. He continued lusting over Tay’s lips. And Tay was trying to match the intensity New is giving him. 

“Ahh” Tay softly screamed when New bit his lower lip. This gave New access to his mouth fully. He inserted his tongue into Tay’s. Licking and tasting every inch of his mouth. The only thing that you could hear in the room was the sound of kissing and moaning from both Tay and New. 

New pulled back from the kiss tugging Tay’s lower lip. And like a magnet, Tay followed New’s lips and arched his body forward when New took a little step back. New showed a triumphant smile. “I am glad I’m not the only who’s greatly affected.” New said as he looked down to what’s in between them. 

Tay wanted to pull New close back but his hands were pinned and New is too strong that he couldn’t move. “Shut up and kiss me,” he muttered as he arched his body again trying to reach New. 

New indulged to Tay’s request, but he only moved his head closer to Tay’s. Giving their lips half an inch gap. New moved his head, nudging and brush Tay’s lips, but he wasn’t going on fully. Tay groaned. 

New chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips. He moved from giving him a peck in the lips to licking his way down to Tay’s neck. He was kissing and sucking his neck slowly and sensually. And Tay was whimpering trying hard to let New know that he wants more. 

“Oh God,” Tay felt more pleasure when New started sucking his Adam’s apple slowly. “Please New. God you’re so good”

New let go of Tay’s hand and used one of his hands to trace Tay’s body while his mouth is busy feasting Tay’s adam’s apple. 

“You like that?” New asked without looking at Tay. 

Instead of saying words, Tay let out a small growl to answer him. And the intensity of New’s touch heightened as New cover’s Tay’s breast. His fingers playing with Tay’s erected nipples.

“Hmm. Ne.. New.” 

From Tay’s nipples to his abs, New torturously and sensually moved his fingers down to Tay’s V-line. Drawing circles there. Gaining him a moan from Tay. 

The sensations are overwhelming Tay. Added that New moved from his neck to his breast, sucking his nipples. New’s hand went back to Tay’s other breast to play with it. The other hand still pinning Tay to the door. 

New expertly swirled his tongue on Tay’s left nipple. He’s sucking it like a candy that needed attention. 

“Fuck. Hmm. A- aah” 

“Hmm”

New’s hand was tugging Tay’s other nipple. Making sure that he attended to it like he’s attending to the other. New placed Tay’s nipple in between his fingers pinching and rubbing it. Massaging his breast. Tay’s moans and groans keep getting louder and louder as the sensations overpower him.

“Ah!”

Tay unexpectedly screamed when New bit off his bud and pulled it a little bit. arched his body forward to meet each touch. With closed eyes and opened mouth, he panted. “Please New. I can’t. Ugh. Do me.” 

New smirked. He went back from feasting over Tay’s breast to feasting his lips. 

“Hmm. Hngg”

New freed Tay’s hand and with it, he trailed down to Tay’s body. Stroking his legs up and down. And finally holding Tay’s cock. 

“Ah fck.” 

New started rubbing Tay’s hard on. Giving it a squish every now and then. Desperately, Tay grabbed New’s hand for it to stay put. He wanted to guide New’s hands, but the other had another plan. 

Without breaking the kiss, he guided Tay to sit down on the bench. Tay felt the wood against his skin. “Hmm”

New broke the kiss and went down on his knees. He looked at Tay before indulging himself on what’s infront of him. He first licked off the pre-cum from the tip of the Tay’s cock. Slurping it and twrtling his tongue around it. Tay was so aroused that he keeps on thrusting his hips. 

“Stay still, babe.”

New looked up to see how Tay was. The other panting and the head thrown back. His hands trying to find something to hold on and grip onto. New continued to look at Tay while licking his dick. Tay was panting because of what New was doing. He looked down, meeting New’s eyes. 

New was burning with desire and so was Tay. You could see the lust in both of their eyes. “Damn you’re so hot N—. Oh. Fuck” 

New did not give Tay time to rest. He took in Tay’s cock fully. After licking it, he sucked Tay’s like a lollipop without breaking their eye contact. He bobbed his head back and forth slowly, making Tay crazy. He’s been deprived for too long, and New is just doing a good job in teasing him. 

Tay’s groans and moans filled the room. His groans are getting longer and louder. Tay wrapped his hands around New’s hair. Gripping it and letting New know what he’s doing is making him crazy. Tay guided New’s head. Jerking his head up and down. 

A muffled moan came from New “Hmm.” 

“Fuck I’m almost there.” New took Tay’s hand and clasped it with his. As Tay edges and reaches his climax, New bobbed his head up and down faster.

“Fuckk” Tay closed his eyes and tightened the clasp of his hands to New as he released his hot juices inside New’s mouth. 

Both of them were panting. You can hear their breaths all over the room. New stood up. and leveld his gaze with Tay. He wiped the juices around his mouth with his thumb. He slowly leans in to Tay to give him a kiss. 

Tay tasted his juices inside New’s mouth as they are kissing passionately and fiery. It tasted sweet and salty at the same time. 

New picked up Tay. This time, he sat down on the bench while he put Tay on his lap, straddling him. Tay inserted his tongue to New’s “Hmm.” 

Tay reached for New’s towel removing it. A skin-to-skin contact with New made him moan in pleasure. New reached for Tay’s shaft rubbing it. He also held his. He was rubbing both of their cock together. Moving Tays body up and down. “Oh fuck.”

“Shit New.” 

New continued to rub both of their penises together. Making Tay growl. A few more ups and downs. Tay looked at the action going in the middle of them. And then to New who’s head is thrown back with his eyes closed. 

‘Hot’ 

New continued rubbing their genitals together faster then slowly. Fast then slowly making tay groan in pain and pleasure. Producing pleasurable friction for the both of them. Tay is getting crazier by the minute. This is too much pleasure for him as New also kneads his breast. While his mouth covered Tay’s sucking the redness of his lips. 

A few more friction between them and both of them reached climax. Panting and moaning. “Ah. Hmm.”

Now that Tay’s straddling him, he has access to it fully. He held New’s and started pumping it. Raising his hands up and down. Slowly at first and when he heard New groan in pleasure, he buried his face onto New’s neck and quickened the pace of his hand. New was gripping Tay’s waist, steadying him. 

New couldn’t take it anymore, so he removed Tay’s hand from his shaft and lifted Tay up, inserting his cock inside Tay’s hole. 

“Ugh”

Making Tay whimper. God knows he’s big, but for it to be inside him is another story. 

“Hmm. Fck you’re tight.”

New thrusted his hip onto Tay’s hitting his prostate, and making him grunt. “Ohh. Right there. Hmm”

“Fuck you feel so good.” 

New paced their bodies. Thrusting himself deeper and pushing himself harder. Both of them digging onto each other’s skin. Tay biting New’s shoulder to control his moans and groans. As they reach closer to climax, New pulled Tay for a passionate kiss one last time. 

And with open mouths gasping for air. “Give it to me Tay.” 

“Ohhhh”

Tay came first, and New pulled himself out of Tay and came on Tay’s lower abdomen. 

“Shit. Hmm”

Tay leaned onto New and put his weight on New.

Both of them panting and tired. Trying to calm their hearts down. 

“That was. Huh. Great,” New started. 

“Yeah. It was.”


End file.
